Artie Abrams
Artie Abrams is a fictional character in the TV series: Glee. Biography He is an active member of the Glee club. He is in a wheelchair after being in a car crash with his mother when he was 8. Season One In the pilot, Artie's friend Tina helps him sign up for New Directions, due to him not being able to reach the clipboard in his wheelchair. Artie is given the solo in "Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat", which makes Rachel furious. During the number, Artie is unable to dance or move that much due to his wheelchair. When Rachel tells Will that Artie having the solo is ridiculous, Artie suggests Will is using irony to enhance the performance. Rachel almost rolls Artie's wheelchair off the stage in "You're The One That I Want", in which he performed background vocals. Artie appeared sad when Will announced he was resigning. Later the football team stuffs Artie in a toilet stall, and plans to flip it. Artie is terrified, but is eventually rescued by Finn, who rolls him back to the Auditorium. Artie performs background vocals in "Don't Stop Believin'". In "Showmance", Artie is seen with Mercedes, Tina, and Will practicing runs. He performs background vocals in "Le Freak", a disco song he and the rest of the glee club hate. He suggests modern music to Will, who rejects his idea. Artie performs background vocals in "Gold Digger" and is present in a Will-less glee club rehearsal in which the club plans to appeal to the school's interest in sex. He performs background vocals in "Push It". In "Acafellas (episode)", Artie is present at a glee club rehearsal, in which Rachel tells Will his choreography is lame. He is also seen at rehearsal without Will. Artie and Tina clean cars at the glee club fundraiser carwash. Dakota Stanley kicks Artie out of the club due to his disability, leading to Tina to leave with him. Rachel stops them before they leave and fires Dakota. In "Preggers", Artie is seen in a glee rehearsal, in which Tina is given a solo. he seen at another rehearsal at the end of the episode. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", Artie is seen practicing with the club for invitationals. Artie and the rest of New Directions are skeptical when April Rhodes joins the club. Artie is seen warming up with the glee club just before invitationals, and he performs background vocals in "Last Name" and "Somebody to Love". In "Vitamin D", Artie finds out which schools will also be at sectionals. Will tells the club that they will compete in a glee-off between the girls and boys, in which each team must perform a mash-up. According to Artie, the boys planned to beat the girls. The boys decide to perform a mash-up of "It's My Life" and "My Confessions". They perform their mash-up under the influence of Finn's decongestant, in which Artie performs a short solo and background vocals. Artie watches the girls' mash-up. In "Throwdown", Sue steps in as co-head of the glee club. She attempts to make Will look insensitive to minorities, by taking Artie and other minority students into her 'elite glee club'. Artie performs background vocals in "Hate on Me" and "Ride Wit Me". Artie storms out of the auditorium with the rest of the glee club after Sue and Will argue, and performs background vocals in "Keep Holding On". In "Mash-Up", Artie avoids Dave Karofsky in fear of being hit by a slushie. Will suggests a mash-up with "Bust a Move" to glee club, and Artie performs background vocals in the song when Will begins singing it. Artie is present at Puck's performance of "Sweet Caroline" and throws slushies at Will with the rest of New Directions. In Wheels, when the group makes plans for sectionals, Will Schuester discovers that the school won't give him a bus capable for Artie's wheelchair. When he informs that group that they need to raise money, the other students are unconcerned saying that Artie can just ride with his dad. This visibly hurts Artie's feelings. He later sings "Dancing With Myself". Angry at New Directions' behavior, Will forces the kids to raise the money with a bake sale, and forces the others to ride in wheelchairs for a week, to see how difficult it is for Artie to spend his whole life in a wheelchair. Artie tells Tina was in a car crash when he was 8 years old. While his mother who was driving the car was fine, Artie was left crippled from the waist down (although he still is capable of using his penis as he tells Tina). Artie falls for Tina because he feels connected to her because they both have disabilities. Artie in a wheelchair, and Tina stutters. They finally have a date together which ends in wheelchair racing down the hall. After losing to Artie, Tina kisses him. Afterwards, Tina confides in Artie her stutter is fake, something she created to not have to do an oral reporter in grade school. Artie, hurt by the lie and claiming that the connection he thought they have is a lie, breaks off the relationship, much to Tina's disappointment. He performs solos and background vocals in "Proud Mary", a special wheelchair number in Artie's honor. In "Ballad", Artie is partnered with Quinn for the ballad assignment and watches Rachel and Will's cover of "Endless Love". Artie sings a solo and background vocals in "Lean On Me". In "Hairography", Artie is present at a glee rehearsal Brittany attempts to videotape. and watches Jane Addams Academy perform "Bootylicous". Artie is given a wig and the glee club learns hairography. He performs solos and background vocals in "Hair/Crazy In Love", "Imagine", and "True Colors". In "Mattress", Kurt tells the glee club and Artie that having a glee club yearbook photo would be embarrassing. Artie votes for Rachel as team captain, and refuses when Rachel asks him to be her co-captain. The club is cast in a Mattress Land commercial, in which they perform "Jump". They are all sad when Will is disqualified. Artie is seen getting ready for the glee club yearbook photo, and taking the photo with the club. The glee club picture is later defaced and vandalized by Dave Karofsky. In "Sectionals", Artie goes on party line with Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana after Rachel noticed that both Finn and Puck helped Quinn get up when she slipped. They discuss their chances at sectionals, and their worry that Rachel may tell Finn that Quinn's not having his baby. Artie is seen at a glee club rehearsal in which the club discusses their set list, Emma is appointed as the new glee club head and Mercedes perform s "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going". Artie is seen watching Finn punch Puck, and being loaded onto the special sectionals bus. The club is concerned when the glee club has the last performance slot. They watch Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook copy their set list and are shocked and worried. Artie rammed himself into a wall repeatedly in frustration and worry. New Directions meet in the greenroom. Finn returns and the club figures out what to perform. Artie performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want", and is shown listening in on the judges. Despite the behind-the-scenes conflict, McKinley High wins sectionals. They later perform "My Life Would Suck Without You" for Will, in which Artie performs background vocals. Quotes *'Rachel': "We didn't think you'd take it personally." Artie: "Well you're annoying most of the time, but don't take that personally." Wheels Relationships Tina Cohen-Chang Main article: Tina-Artie Relationship Tina and Artie were friends long before joining Glee. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Artie sign up, due to his being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his chair. After joining, Artie and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to one another, with Tina having immense respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Artie meanwhile feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter. When the Glee is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows and at last the two go on a date, which accumulates with a kiss. After the kiss, Tina admits that her stutter is fake, which disappointed and angers Artie, who breaks off the relationship. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends, as there has been no obvious ill-will between the pair. Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Main characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students